Why Be Alone?
by Thairez
Summary: Ikki estava decidido a recomeçar sua vida com um novo amor e a felizarda fora escolhida. No entanto, para que ela soubesse dessa escolha e concordasse com ela, o cavaleiro precisou de uma valiosa ajuda. Será que ele conseguiu? Ikki x Minu


**Why be Alone?**

Lannyluck

"Sou eu quem quer ficar com você

No fundo eu espero que você sinta o mesmo

Esperando em uma fila de imaturos e deprimidos

Só para ser o próximo a estar com você"

(Mr. Big – To be With You)

- Por hoje está bom, crianças. Hora de dormir! - Anunciou Minu, tendo, em retorno, um festival de "aaahhh, não!". No entanto, acostumada a ser firme, ignorou-os e continuou:

- Despeçam-se dos rapazes e depois, trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e dormir!

Enquanto as outras crianças a obedeciam e cumprimentavam os rapazes, Mimiko, Akira e Makoto esperaram por sua vez. Quando esta chegou, a menina abraçou Ikki pela cintura e, propositalmente, depositou um papelzinho dobrado em seu bolso esquerdo.

- Boa noite, tio Ikki!

- Boa noite, crianças. Durmam bem!

Antes que se retirassem, piscaram para Ikki e tiveram a piscadela retribuída. Minu as conduziu para o quarto.

Na sala ficaram apenas os cavaleiros de bronze e Shunrei com o pequeno Shoryu no colo, que contava com dois anos. O casal, que oficializou matrimônio havia um ano, estava de visita no Japão para que os amigos pudessem conhecer melhor o filho adotivo de ambos.

Shiryu aproximou-se da esposa e do filho, abraçando-os. Shoryu estava no colo da mãe e na boca levava uma chupetinha verde. Era um bebê adorável, querido pelos pais e amigos.

- Então você vai ficar por aqui hoje? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Vou sim, querido. Minu e Eiri querem ajuda com as crianças e acho que vai ser bom pro Shoryu ter contato com elas.

- Concordo. Eu queria ficar com vocês, mas Saori fará reunião amanhã cedo.

- Não tem problema. Ficaremos bem aqui, só com muita saudade.

- Amanhã venho buscá-los. - Shiryu beijou a testa da esposa e acariciou a cabecinha espetada de Shoryu, já sem os rabinhos que ele tinha quando foi encontrado nas montanhas por Shunrei.

- Papá! - Ouviu-se a voz infantil. Enternecido, Shiryu o pegou no colo e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Amanhã papai volta, filho. - Disse Shunrei.

- Isso. Cuide bem da mamãe essa noite, hein.

- Papá! Papá! - A criança começou a chorar quando o pai o devolveu ao colo da mãe.

- Calma, Shoryu. Amanhã seu pai volta! - Shunrei tentava acalmá-lo, sem sucesso.

Sem perder sua característica calma, Shiryu voltou-se para o filho, olhando em seus olhos:

- Shoryu, amanhã eu volto. Não chore e seja um bom menino.

O tom de voz era sereno, embora soasse com exigência. Shoryu encolheu-se no colo da mãe, já sonolento. Mas no fundo havia captado a mensagem do pai.

- Boa noite, meu amor. - Shiryu deu um beijo rápido na esposa e saiu. Na hora da saída,

esbarrou com Hyoga e Eiri que entravam de mãos dadas.

- Já está de saída, Shiryu? - Perguntou Hyoga.

- Sim. E você?

- Estou. Deixe-me só me despedir da Eiri e já vou com você.

Hyoga assim o fez, dando um beijo demorado na namorada, para aproveitar a ausência das crianças.

- Até amanhã, querido.

- Até, minha linda. Durma bem.

E juntou-se a Shiryu. Shun foi o último a juntar-se aos três, alegando que esperava a chegada de

June para a reunião do dia seguinte. Os três saíram do orfanato e logo cruzaram o portão. Shunrei

foi junto com Eiri para o quarto das meninas, tencionando trocar a fralda que Shoryu acabara de sujar.

Ikki e Seiya ficaram sozinhos na sala, sem se encarar. Havia um clima de apatia entre ambos,

embora quase ninguém comentasse sobre. Seiya sentou-se no sofá, cruzou os braços atrás da

cabeça de forma displicente e perguntou:

- Eu percebi você de tramoia com as crianças. O que vocês estão aprontando?

Sem se virar para o amigo, Ikki respondeu:

- Se fosse da sua conta, eu já teria depositado, mas junto com um belo soco na sua cara.

- Quanta delicadeza.

- Depois te dispenso mais algumas.

Antes que se instaurasse uma briga maior, Minu voltou à sala, com uma expressão abatida no rosto.

- Vocês podem enfrentar qualquer exército para proteger a Saori... - Disse a japonesa, arfando. - Mas nunca conseguiriam lidar com esse aqui que eu cuido!

O comentário fez com que Seiya e Ikki rissem, ao que o primeiro comentou também:

- Você tem muito jeito com crianças, Minu. Sei que será uma ótima mãe.

- É... talvez.

A resposta de Minu soara com um pouco de tristeza, que Ikki percebeu e mesmo irritado com a frase de Seiya, permaneceu calado.

- Os outros já foram? - Continuou Minu.

- Sim. Acabaram de sair. - Respondeu Ikki.

- E vocês?

- Tia Minuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

A voz chorosa e desesperada veio de longe, de um dos quartos das crianças. Os que restaram na sala se assustaram, com exceção de Ikki. De olhos arregalados, Minu correu para o cômodo, seguida de Seiya. Ikki ficou sozinho, com um sorriso sarcástico na face.

"Plano em prática..."

Lembrou-se do bilhete em seu bolso. Curioso, pegou-o, desdobrou-o e viu a seguinte mensagem: "O Akira vai estar no jardim, embaixo de uma árvore."

Rapidamente, Ikki dirigiu-se ao lugar endereçado.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Minu tentava acalmar Mimiko e Makoto. Ambos não choravam,

mas faziam de tudo para emprestar desespero à voz.

- O que houve, crianças?

- O Akira sumiu, tia! - Tornou Mimiko: - Ele disse que queria passear lá fora, falamos pra ele não ir, mas ele foi assim mesmo!

- É verdade! Ele pulou a janela e disse que já voltava... mas não voltou! Será que ele morreu? - Dramatizou Makoto.

- Não falem bobagens! Eu vou procurá-lo. Fiquem aqui.

- Eu vou com você! - Ofereceu-se Seiya.

Diante da possibilidade do plano ir a ruínas, Makoto e Mimiko exclamaram juntos:

- NÃO!

- Por que não, crianças?

- Ah, Seiya, eu tô com medo... - Mentiu Mimiko. - Fique com a gente, por favor.

Indeciso, Seiya olhou para Minu. Ela consentiu com o olhar e completou:

- Tente acalmá-los, por favor...

- Tudo bem.

Seiya voltou-se para as crianças e as abraçou. Minu saiu para o pátio e chamou Akira repetidas vezes, aumentando a voz a cada chamada.

"Onde esse menino se meteu? Ai, meu Deus..."

Caminhou por mais alguns minutos, preocupada, mas sem perder a esperança de encontrá-lo,

até que chegou perto da árvore onde as crianças costumavam brincar.

Parou um pouco sob os frondosos galhos de folhas sacolejantes. As lembranças que tinha dali não eram as melhores, mas ela já havia se conformado com o presente.

"Não era pra ser. O importante é que ele está feliz."

Logo quis afastar esse pensamento para não ter possibilidade de recaída sentimental. Levantou a cabeça e viu uma sombra projetada, maior que a das folhas.

- Akira?! Você está ai?

- Ele eu não sei. Mas eu estou... - Ikki apareceu diante dos olhos dela, saindo detrás da árvore.

- Ikki? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Me fala você primeiro.

- O Akira fugiu e eu vim procurá-lo.

- Eu posso dizer onde ele está.

- ONDE?! Por favor, Ikki...

- Só digo com uma condição...

- Condição? - Minu franziu o cenho.

Sem responder verbalmente, Ikki aproximou-se da garota e, sem violência, puxou-a e encostou-a na árvore. Minu ficou sem ação e a proximidade de Ikki, agora com o corpo quase colado ao seu, a consternava.

- Sim. - Ele respondeu, por fim. - Uma condição.

- Ikki, por favor, não brinque com isso! Uma criança está desaparecida! - A preocupação de Minu era latente, mas a perturbação que a proximidade de Ikki causava estava quase no mesmo nível.

- Eu já disse que sei onde ele está. - O Cavaleiro continuava mirando-lhe a face profundamente, como se quisesse penetrar naquele olhar rasgado. - Saber agora só vai depender de você.

Minu estava com as emoções confusas. Tentou, em vão, desviar o olhar do de Ikki, pois este a chamava até sem voz. Não via outra saída.

- Que condição é essa, Ikki?

- O que eu sei que você quer também...

Carinhosamente, Ikki aproximou ainda mais o rosto do dela e tocou-lhe o nariz com o próprio.

- Ikki...

Ikki não cedeu às reticências de Minu e continuou a sanar as dúvidas dela com suas certezas.

- Eu a quero há muito tempo, embora eu seja péssimo em demonstrar. Meu olhar diz isso o tempo todo. Só agora conseguir a melhor forma.

- Quer dizer que você... - As reticências continuavam em sua voz cortada enquanto sua face já estava em brasas. Sob o efeito do transe e do encantamento, não conciliava a novidade.

E para completar o acontecimento, Ikki selou-lhe os lábios com um beijo. O primeiro de muitos, esperava ele. A resistência de Minu durou apenas alguns segundos, pois tomada ainda mais de surpresa, tentou afastá-lo. Mas logo a pressão dos lábios dele foi maior e ela não teve outra alternativa. Entregou-se. Não apenas unidos pelos lábios, mas também pelo corpo onde os braços fortes de Ikki e rodeavam e a desencostavam da parede. Minu fez o mesmo, contornando o pescoço do cavaleiro com os seus braços.

O beijo durou alguns minutos. Quando o ar começou a faltar, Ikki separou-se os lábios dos dela e sorriu.

- Essa é a minha condição.

Ao abrir os olhos, Minu gostou de ver o sorriso de Ikki. Era quase raro vê-lo sorrir. Sentir-se responsável por esse sorriso era gratificante.

- Certo, Ikki. - A japonesa estava extasiada, mas não menos preocupada com o menino. - Mas cadê o Akira?

Antes que Ikki respondesse, o garoto apareceu no local, pulando e batendo palmas.

- Aeeeeeeee! Tia Minu tá namorandoo! Tia Minu tá namorandoooo!

- Isso depende da decisão dela. - Ikki sorriu para o menino.

- Akira!? O que significa isso!?

Ao interrogá-lo, Minu afastou-se da árvore e colocou as mãos na cintura.

Amedrontado, Akira respondeu:

- Er... nada de mais, tia Minu!

- Por que você saiu do orfanato sem permissão? - Minu estava visivelmente irada, mesmo sob o efeito do beijo de Ikki.

Ikki, que estava a alguns centímetros distante, aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe os ombros.

- Se aclame, Minu. Foi apenas um combinado meu e dele.

Virando-se para Ikki, Minu falou:

- Combinado!?

- Sim, combinado. Não brigue com ele. A influência foi minha.

Minu ficou confusa, sem saber o que pensar. Mas no meio da confusão, pediu:

- Vamos entrar.

Akira e Ikki a seguiram. No entanto, quando estavam se direcionando para o orfanato, Eiri, Seiya, Makoto, Mimiko, Shunrei com Shoryu no colo se aproximaram.

- Deu certo! - Exclamaram as outras duas crianças que faziam parte do plano.

- Sim! - Completou Akira.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA TUDO ISSO!?

Ikki sabia, com toda a sua dignidade, que, para uma situação como essas, a sinceridade sempre é a melhor opção.

- Combinei com as crianças um plano para trazê-la aqui pra fora e fazer o que fiz. Foi juntar o útil ao agradável, pois eu consegui o que queria e elas queriam se desculpar por aquele beijo com esse ai que, graças a elas, não aconteceu.

Seiya ouviu o comentário de Ikki e, indignado, respondeu:

- Ei! Que isso, cara? Usando as crianças para fazer suas palhaçadas?

- O único que faz palhaças aqui é você, seu otário! - Bradou Ikki, virando-se na direção de Seiya. - Pensa que sou idiota que nem você? Eu amo a Minu e quero fazê-la feliz, algo que você não teve a capacidade de fazer!

Shunrei e Eiri entreolharam-se. Não sabiam o que fazer. A primeira preocupava-se com o filho pequeno que, mesmo protegido em seu colo, parecia curioso para entender a confusão. Já a segunda preocupava-se com as crianças presenciando aquela briga de rapazes e, o que pode ser pior, parcialmente envolvidas.

E Minu por sua vez, estava no fogo cruzado. Sentia um calor gostoso pelo beijo de Ikki, algo que inegavelmente já esperava, mas a situação em que aconteceu era incômoda. Totalmente inconformada, gritou:

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!

- Só se você aceitar ser minha namorada. - Propôs Ikki, Simples e objetivo.

Minu ficou constrangida.

- Ikki... depois falamos sobre isso, por favor.

- Tem que ser agora. Se não for, a briga continua.

- Ikki... !

- ACEITA! ACEITA! ACEITA! - Gritaram, em uníssono, as crianças, ansiosas que estavam para que o plano mostrasse o resultado esperado.

Estimulado pelas vozes infantis, Shoryu, no colo de Shunrei, começou a bater palminha e a soltar

algumas sílabas da palavra repetida.

- Shoryu! - Repreendeu Shunrei, mas sem conseguir evitar um sorriso de quem estava encantada.

- Viu só? Até o filho do Shiryu quer. - Reforçou Ikki.

As crianças continuavam a gritar e sentindo-se coagida, Minu não teve outra alternativa. Sorrindo, declarou:

- Está bem, senhor Fênix. Eu aceito!

Feliz, Ikki a abraçou mais uma vez e a beijou. Minu correspondeu, sem reservas. Diante da cena, todos aplaudiram. As crianças agora gritavam algo como "até que enfim!" "Finalmente!" e Seiya observava a cena com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, um sorriso que denotava felicidade e preocupação com a amiga querida.

Quando o beijo se encerrou, Seiya disse:

- Cuide bem dela, Ikki. Se a fizer sofrer, eu...

- Você o que, seu potro no cio? Vai me bater?

Antes que Seiya respondesse, Minu colocou-se entre eles e pediu:

- Parem vocês dois! Chega!

Seiya suspirou. Sua intenção não era brigar com Ikki, nem com nenhum de seus amigos. Mas Ikki, intransigente, preferia o ataque à conversa pacífica, o contrário de Seiya.

"É o que dá conviver com o Shiryu."

- Eu tenho um carinho enorme pelo Minu, Ikki. Nós brigávamos, eu a perturbava e ela a mim, mas somos bons amigos. Sei que você vai cuidar dela melhor do que eu cuidaria. Só estou alertando.

- Nem tenha dúvidas disso, seu mané! Até porque eu sou eu!

Eiri continuava preocupada com as crianças, embora reconhecesse que elas estavam se divertindo. Percebendo o avançado da hora, falou:

- Bom, crianças, já chega. Hora de entrar e dormir.

- Ah, não! Quero ficar aqui! - Chiou Mimiko.

- Ah, sim! Vamos, para dentro! - Eiri foi enfática.

- Não, tia, por favor! Deixa a gente ficar mais um pouco! - Implorou Akira.

Eiri começava a impacientar-se e percebendo isso, Shunrei interveio amavelmente:

- Crianças, vocês já conseguiram o que queriam, não é? Agora é hora de deixar o Ikki e a Minu um pouco a sós. Ninguém gosta de namorar com muitas pessoas ao redor. - Após dizê-lo, Shunrei piscou para os três. - E se entrarem, deixo-os brincar um pouquinho com o Shoryu!

A proposta as animou, pois o agradável bebê era muito querido ali. Convenceram-se de entrar e foram, seguidos de Shunrei e Eiri.

- Bom, eu também vou. Como eu disse, Ikki, cuide bem da Minu. Não é um pedido genioso, é apenas de um amigo que preza por sua amiga. Minu... - Seiya aproximou-se da garota e segurou-lhe as mãos. - … Sei que te fiz sofrer, mas saiba que nunca foi proposital. Longe de mim fazer isso, logo com você.

O japonês estava emocionada e Minu precisou de esforço para segurar sua emoção.

- Eu não guardo ressentimentos e nem nada do tipo, Seiya. Esse carinho é recíproco.

Sorrindo, Seiya beijou-lhe a testa. Ikki observava a cena, enciumado. Mas sabia que aquele momento era necessário para o esclarecimento de problemas que moravam nos dois corações.

- Agora vou mesmo. Até mais, Minu. Até, Ikki.

- Até. - Foi seco o irmão de Shun.

E Seiya partiu.

Para certificar-se de que estava a sós com Ikki, Minu olhou para os lados. Tendo a certeza, aproximou-se do namorado e o abraçou:

- Quantas emoções em um dia...

Ikki retribuiu ao abraço, aconchegando-a contra em seu peito e acariciando os cabelos azuis como os seus.

- Você é louco... - Completou Minu, aproveitando o silêncio dele.

- Não. É que eu já perdi um amor por fatalidade. Não quero perder o outro, ainda mais por não haver tentando.

- Eu também não queria te perder. Eu sofria em silêncio por ter me apaixonado de novo e tinha a certeza de que de novo não era correspondida. Por isso nunca me passou pela cabeça a ideia de te contar.

- Excelente! - Ikki beijou-lhe os cabelos. - A iniciativa tinha que ser minha!

- Ah é, senhor machista?

- Eu? Que nada, futura senhora Amamiya! Tudo se revelaria em algum momento! Para que ficar sozinha se tem quem a ame?

- Sabendo disso, realmente não tem porquê. E digo o mesmo para você, senhor Fênix.

Ikki respondeu com outro beijo, menos tímido e mais intenso, sob o testemunho da árvore que sacolejava suas folhas. Era a resposta à felicidade que ambos procuravam. Se o amor existia, por que entregar-se à solidão? Para que está só?

**FIM**

Olá, pessoal! Aqui estou eu com uma nova fic, de um casal deveras inusitado e que, por influência de amigas, comecei a simpatizar. Realmente, eu vejo que esses dois têm muito a ver. Ela, "rejeitada" pelo Seiya e ele, desprestigiado pela vida, podem se unir, uma vez que são os únicos que sobram dos casais de bronze que podemos formar.

Essa fic ficou simplesinha, pois foi a primeira que escrevi deles. Eu quis algo conciso para não me perder em ideias. Mas agora quero escrever mais e sei que outras melhores virão.

Espero que gostem!

Beijos, pessoal, até a próxima!

Thai


End file.
